This project includes two lung cancer studies and my work with the NIEHS sister study. The first is a case-control study of genetic susceptibility to lung cancer in African-Americans and Caucasians in Los Angeles. I conducted this study while a faculty member at the University of Southern California. I have examined a large number of genetic polymorphisms relevant to lung cancer in this study. I am collaborating with my former student from USC on an analysis of isothiocyanates, GSTM1 polymorphisms and lung cancer risk, a follow-up of my Shanghai study finding. We are also collaboration on an analysis of anti-Hu antibody in the relation to small cell lung cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] A second study is a pooling project where I have contributed my lung cancer data to a collaborative study to pool across a number of lung cancer studies to provide sufficient power for studying gene-environment interactions. I serve on the advisory committee for this pooling project. [unreadable] [unreadable] In other breast cancer research, I am also a collaborator on the Sister Study having been involved in the initial concept. I am a collaborator with a team led by Dr. Clarice Weinberg to add sample and exposure data collection on sisters with early onset breast cancer of participants in the cohort. This study uses a novel quad design. Dr. Weinberg received external funding for this project from the Komen foundation.